


[Art] Once in a Lifetime

by LelsieSphinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And gains a kid too, Art, Babies, But gets him back, Digital Art, Hugs, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life, Team as Family, The artist learned a new thing for this, The dramatic tale of how Steve loses Bucky again and again and again in every reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx
Summary: Steve would expect to see James Buchanan Barnes’s face in a history class... but not like this. Never like this. He’d given up hope of ever seeing him  like this a long time ago... but if this was his James Buchanan Barnes, who the hell was the blonde kid sitting on his lap in the picture like he was his son? What the hell was going on? Someone had a LOT of explaining to do.Made for LemonadeHeart's fic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 25





	1. Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonadeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once In A Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727469) by [LelsieSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx), [LemonadeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts). 



> We're going live!! Once Sophi posts the firt chapter (tomorrow!! Isn't that exciting??) I'll link the fic that inspired my art.  
> I had so much fun doing this, tossing ideas around and just general chatting with Sophi about her fic, fandom, and life in general. She was so amazing to work with, and she had so many great ideas! I just wish I had the time to do more.  
> A shout out to Not Another Stucky Big Bang mods, who brought us together. We may not quite meet our deadline for the bang, but the experience has been so amazing, and I'm truly grateful for it, and all the people I've met from it.


	2. Throwback




	3. David in the Tower




End file.
